


He was goner

by plistommy



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealous Steve, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistommy/pseuds/plistommy
Summary: They weren’t dating, but that didn’t mean Steve wouldn’t want it to be real.OrBilly makes Steve jealous and things lead to another.





	He was goner

**Author's Note:**

> Summary has been changed!
> 
> This is my first smut fic. I'm not pretty good at this, because I’m so new to this whole fic writing and stuff, but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also my first language isn't English, so if there's some mistakes, slang things etc, please let me know!

Steve had been hanging out in Billy's house, while Neil was out of town with Max mother, Susan. Those were the only times Steve could hang out in his house, without Neil finding out. Being in Billy’s room, with him, was so good. He kinda liked Billy’s room much more than his own. Him and Billy were kinda dating and then not really. Billy always told he didn't want to commit on things like that and Steve gets it, he really does, but it just sometimes felt like they were a couple. A real fucking couple.

They had been making out in Billy’s bed for a little while. They were laughing and moaning in to each others mouths. Billy was rocking himself trough his jeans on Steve's ass and Steve’s legs were wrapped around him. Steve started to get Billy's shirt off, until he heard a knock on the door. Steve gasped little, panting heavily. Billy was kissing his neck, not hearing the door.

"Mhm, Billy.." Steve said quietly and Billy let out low hum, biting Steve's ear.

"..the door..someone knocked.." Billy's hand was going into Steve's pants, so close to his cock, which made Steve harder, until his head moved from Steve's neck, to watch the door. Billy got off of him quickly after that, making Steve whine. Billy calmed his breathing and then opened the door and his face got annoyed.

”What do you want?”

Billy was always pissed when someone interrupted his time with Steve.

”Jeez, don’t have to be so cranky..”

Max rolled her eyes, until she realized Steve was sitting on Billy’s bed, trying to fix his messy hair. She laughed little and smirked the same way as her brother.

”Hi Steve”

Billy’s eyes widened and then he groaned.

”Hey Max”

Steve laughed a little, fixing his shirt as he got up, still eyeing both Max and Billy. Billy was staring at Steve a little, until he locked his gaze on Max again.

”Did you need something? I’m kinda busy here, Maxine.”

”I can see that, William.”

They stared each other dead in the eye, until Steve walked towards them, standing beside Billy. He put his hand on Billy’s shoulder trying to make him relax and then gave him a small smile.

”You guys, keep it down.” He smirked little and then watched Max. ”I heard Mike is gonna have campaign tonight, I bet you wanted to ask for a ride?”

Steve smiled softly at Max and she noded, still looking at Billy.

”Yeah actually. I should be there in half an hour, so..can you take me?”

Billy was gonna say something, until Steve interrupted him.

“Yes, of course we can.”

Billy was looking at him like he said something stupid, which he didn’t, at least he didn’t think he did.

”Oh, thanks Steve..” She glared at Billy ”can we leave soon? I’m ready.”

”So you just thought I’m going to give you a ride without asking me? I have more important things to do, than drive you to your nerd friends, shithead.”

Steve sighed. Billy should just shut up. It’s not like they didn’t have sex an hour ago in Billy's Camaros backseat. He was too horny and so was Steve, but the kids were important to Steve too, so sex can wait for a while. This time.

”Okay okay, Billy just..” Steve got him out of the door. He gave him little kiss one the cheek and Billy rolled his eyes, trying not to smirk. Max knew about them, she was the only one actually and they trusted her. Steve was looking Billy with his lovey-dovey eyes, until they heard little laughter from Max and Billy just closed the door, murmuring ’We’ll be at the car in five’.

Billy got his hands on Steve right away, smirking wide.

”You really want to take her there, when we could just..” He gripped Steve’s ass, making him moan on Billy’s mouth. He purred a little and squeezed Steve's ass harder.

”Billy, you know we have to, it’s winter..” That meant she couldn’t skate there. She could walk, but it would took her view hours, which Steve didn’t like. He wanted the kids safe. It was safer for her to be in the car, than walk alone outside, in the dark.

”Mm, I know, but..” He started to kiss Steve’s neck as he pushed Steve against the wall ”I really wanna fuck you, baby.”

Steve moaned at that, still being so hard. He didn't call him baby that often. Billy put his thigh between Steve’s legs, rocking there. Steve whined and his head hit the wall. He bit his bottom lip, keeping his eyes closed. Billy chuckled as he kissed Steve's neck. He didn’t wanna stop this, never in million years, but he couldn’t spare the thought of Max waiting them. He put his hands on Billy’s shoulders, pushing him away. Billy kept his hands on Steve's waist, still smirking, those pink lips wet from his spit.

”We need to, uhm," Steve gasped a little "we need to go. Max waiting”

Billy looked at him, smirk fading away. He sighed little frustrated and rolled his eyes, getting his hands off Steve.

_”Fine.”_

He went to get his coat, while Steve was still leaning against the wall. He watched as Billy put his coat on, which was little warmer than his other coats. Billy walked in front of his mirror, putting on some cologne, the one Steve bought him for Christmas.

”You’re trying to impress someone with that, huh?”

Steve smirked a little and Billy gave him a glare trough the mirror. Steve sighed getting off of the wall and walked to get his coat too, which was on Billy’s couch. He put it on and then walked to Billy, who was still watching himself from the mirror. He put his hands on Billy's waist and hugged him from behind.

”Mm..you look so good, smell too..” He sniffed Billy’s hair. The smelled so good, because he had used Steve’s shampoo the other night.

He still hugged him, until Billy pushed him away with groan. Steve looked at him with pouted lips and red cheeks.

”Let’s go. Max waiting.”

When Billy didn't get something, especially Steve, he started acting all big and bad. Like he didn't give a fuck, but he actually did. It was hard for him to show his feelings. But this reaction was kinda fair. Steve did just cut them off while they could have had amazing sex. Steve watched him a little, until he just rolled his eyes following Billy out of his room. Max was waiting at the door and when she saw them, she opened the door right away and walked outside. They followed her, Steve closing the front door behind them.

******

They were at the Wheeler’s house view minutes earlier, but that was only a good thing. Max jumped out of the car excited. Steve waved at her, smiling, until he realized Billy was getting out of the car too and walking towards the house. Steve looked confused and hurried behind him.

”Aren’t we leaving?”

”Not yet, Harrington”

Steve sighed, following Billy as he walked to the front door. Max had gone inside from the back door, because all the kids were there. Steve looked at Billy as he ran the doorbell.

”What’s this about?”

He still watched Billy, until the door opened. It was Mrs. Wheeler. She gasped a little and then started smiling. Steve looked confused, because she wasn’t smiling at him, but Billy. Steve watched at Billy again, who had that smirk on his face all of sudden. Oh my god.

”Mrs. Wheeler! How lovely to see you.” He shook her hand slowly, too slowly. Steve glared at their hands.

”Oh, Billy. How lovely to see you too.” She was smiling like some maniac, playing with her hair. Jesus Christ.

Steve made a little sound, for her to notice he was there too. She did notice and looked surprised. Still holding Billy's hand.

”Steve? What brings you here?” She gave him smile, way different she gave Billy and why was she even asking that? He comes here every week to come get the kids or bring the younger Wheeler home. Wasn’t Billy being here little more weirder?

”Uh, nothing much. Just wanted to say h-” Billy cut him off, telling how beautiful Karen was looking. She blushed and giggled. What the hell.

Steve gave them disgust look. This was so awkward. Billy knew what he was doing obviously and it worked. God he was such an ass sometimes.

”You want to come inside? The dinner just got ready.” She was looking at Billy and totally forgot Steve was even there.

Steve kept his lips pouted, trying not to look at them and not listen Billy’s low ’seduce’ voice, he knew he only uses to get something he wants. It always works on Steve. Asshole.

”Oh no no, just wanted to come and say hi.” He was still holding her hand as she nod, looking stupid. ”I just brought Maxine here." He gave her a smile, wicked one and she just laughed. Steve rolled his eyes. He knew Karen was the 'little birdy' who had told Max was probably at Byers that night. What he didn't know, was that she was clearly wanting Billy. Like yeah, no shit, but it still made him feel weird, that his ex's mother would like to bang his boyfriend. Steve sighed and then Billy glanced at him a little. Steve kept his gaze locked on Billy, even thought he had already looked away.

”But lovely for you to ask.” He winked at her and her eyes widened, as she bit her lip.

”Anytime.”

He laughed a little and then let go of her hand. Finally. She still smiled as she closed the door, leaving two of them in silence.

Steve was staring at the door that just closed. He heard Billy chuckle evil way and Steve just rolled his eyes, starting to walk towards Billy’s camaro, totally ignoring how he felt Billy’s smirk on his back. He went to sit on the passenger seat and put the seat belt on. Billy got in the car with him and didn’t start the car. They sat in silence for a while, until..

”My house.” was all Steve could say.

******

Billy had parked in front of Steve’s house, as they got up from his Camaro. Steve walked straight to the front door, starting to open it with his keys. He felt Billy walking behind him slowly. He got inside the house once he got the door open. He didn't hear anything as always, his parents were never home. He watched as Billy closed the door behind him and looked Steve up and down, getting his tongue out. Billy had no idea how angry he was at him. Making him jealous like that and knowing it will affect Steve. What an asshole. Piece of shit.

Billy started to walk closer Steve, smirking wide and hunger in his eyes. Steve had his hands on his hips, looking annoyed. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away to his room. He sighed as Billy let out 'confused' laugh, following Steve up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He followed Steve to his room and tried to hold Steve's waist by his other hand.

"Nothing, Billy." He gently pushed Billy away from him and walked to his desk, getting his coat off, to put it on his chair. He pushed his hair back and opened his mouth to say something, but then he felt Billy chest suddenly on his back. Billy's hands wrapped him as he got his mouth close on Steve's ear. "Nothing, huh?" He talked with that, rough, low, sexy voice. Oh fuck.

Billy wrapped his hands little tighter around Steve, one on his chest and another on his waist. Steve gripped his hands on the chair tightly, trying not to turn on by Billy's voice and his hard cock rubbing on his ass. Billy started to rock himself on Steve and Steve let out soft moan. Fuck. He was supposed to be mad at Billy and all, but it was hard thinking when someone's cock was nearly up in your ass. Steve closed his eyes, biting his lips as Billy started to kiss his neck. He tilted his head to the side, so he could kiss him better. He let out needy moans, as he felt Billy's cold hands go under his shirt, to his warm body.

"I-it's nothing, seriously." Steve whimpered a little when Billy's hand was on his left nipple, teasing him. Billy chuckled deeply and jerked himself roughly to Steve all of sudden and_ oh,_ did Steve let out a scream, more like an moan, but much louder.

"Jesus, _baby_, that's what I'm talking about. Fuck." Billy laughed and bit Steve's neck, leaving mark. Steve's grip on the chair was much tighter and he was getting too fucking hard already. He felt his face burning, because he always got so hot when Billy was touching him.

"Mm, are you all upset, because of Mrs Wheeler? Is that it?" He licked Steve's cheek. Steve could feel Billy's eyes watching him, locked on him. He really didn't wanna think about Mrs Wheeler right now.

Steve shook his head, but Billy didn't believe him.

"Ohh, I think you're lying.." Billy laughed teasingly as his hand was on Steve's stomach, going lower. Steve didn't answer, even if he had to. He wasn't gonna give Billy what he wanted.

"I think you're.." Billy started to open Steve's belt "I think you're jealous, isn't that right?" He got the belt open and started to unzip Steve's pants. "You're jealous, because you know that you're not the only one who dreams about me, who wants me to fuck them.." He started to push Steve's pants down, while Steve kept his eyes closed, gasping. "Not the only one who gets to touch me, suck me, feel me.." Billy got Steve's pants all the way down and then stood up again. "It makes you jealous doesn't it. Knowing that I might be fucking some other cock slut like you. Making them beg my name, like I make you beg mine." He got Steve's underwear off slowly and licking his neck. "Fuck, I bet you cry because of it, being miserable and jerking yourself off, just by thinking about me fucking you instead." Steve didn't know how to react. Billy was all over him, but the shit he was saying was making him feel much worse. He didn't enjoy it. He knew Billy loved being a tease, but after Mrs Wheeler, Steve was just too sad about it.

"You letting out those high _desperate_ moans, while i'm fucking some-" Steve sobbed a little and pushed Billy away from him all of sudden, making Billy stumble little bit. He looked confused as Steve turned to look at him with wet eyes.

"Don't say shit like that." Steve said looking at Billy. "Jesus, Billy. What's wrong with you?" He yelled a little as Billy came little closer and looking fucking out of it. Steve let out another sob as Billy tried to touch him, but Steve moved away.

"What the hell, Harrington?" He still came closer trying to touch Steve's hand now, but Steve took another step back from him. Billy was a little angry, but in the way that he was concerned.

"Fuck, Billy you can't say shit like that, okay?" He did like it when Billy was fucking tease, making him want him even more, but thinking about him actually being with someone else hurt him. More than it should.

"Say shit like what?" Steve saw Billy's hands going in to a fist. Not that he was gonna hurt Steve, he was just fucking angry, 'cause he didn't know what was going on.

"Shit like, 'ohh you're jealous of me, because you're not the only one who i'm fucking' or 'I bet you jerk yourself off because you're sad _faggot_'," Billy's fist was now much tighter. Steve was getting his underwear up and ignoring how Billy looked at him. Billy tried to open his mouth, but Steve interrupted him ", or I don't know, just the fucking fact that you dare to act like that with Nancy's mother, in front of _me_." Steve glared at him and realized how Billy winced as he used Nancy's name. Fucking good.

"Fuck, Steve, you can't be serious." Billy sighed, trying to make Steve stop for getting his clothes up and being all shaken, but Steve was already walking to the door, leaving his clothes there. Billy was looking at him with those blue eyes, which didn't make the situation any easier. Steve had never gone off on him like this. Never while they were having sex. It was always like this, Billy teasing, Steve getting needy and shit, but now, something was different. He was actually hurt. 

"I'm fucking serious, Billy. That hurt me." A tear fell from his eye, to his cheek and he didn't know why he was crying in the first place. Maybe he was just too fucking angry.

After a while, because Billy didn't answer, Steve got his towel from his closet door and opened his rooms door. "I'm gonna take a shower. You do what you wanna do.." Steve left the room with quick steps and went to the bathroom. He locked the door, which he never did, but he just wanted to be alone. He knew Billy wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but sometimes he did. Steve felt that it was his own fault for being too damn sensitive, because he knew Billy was bad at feelings. They weren't suppose to become what they are now, but after one night when they were drunk, they talked about everything and that talk changed things. Billy could be soft with him, even tender, but not usually. They still have rough sex, which is fine 'cause both of them like it. Billy loves to be the one who takes control and Steve loves to be the one who doesn't. Simple.

******

Steve was standing under the shower, warm water hitting on his pale skin, making it pink. He didn't know if Billy had stayed, but by knowing him, he probably was long gone. Steve knew he had made him angry, confused, shit maybe even hurt. He usually loved the way Billy did things. The nasty shit he would say, while fucking into Steve. Steve loved the attention. Fuck, he kinda did love Billy too, but he couldn't tell him that. Steve wouldn't have taken the things Billy told him this seriously, but knowing he had started to like him even more made it hard. It felt like Billy was his, but they weren't dating. Of course Billy could fuck around as much as he wanted. He wasn't with Steve. Not like that.

Steve didn't cry anymore, when he got out of the shower. He rubbed his hair on the towel and then put it on his waist. He looked at himself from the mirror view minutes, just staring.

As Steve walked back to his room, he was thinking, how he's going to sleep alone the first time in a while. He always slept with Billy. He felt safe with Billy. It did make him anxious knowing he would be alone, in his scary big house, but before he could really think about it, he walked in to his room and found Billy laying on the bed, sleeping. Steve's heart skipped a beat, because this was new. Usually after a fight, Billy would leave with shouting and Steve would ignore him. It took them a good one night, until they would be back again in Billy's Camaros backseat, Billy's balls deep in Steve's ass. They couldn't resist each other. 

This was different. Why did he stay?

Steve slowly walked through his room, still eyeing Billy. He walked to get his underwear from his closet, as he was listening Billy's soft breathing. He was still mad at him, but the way Billy looked all pretty and calm, made him calm too. They would talk about it tomorrow, maybe, fuck he didn't know.

Steve put on his underwear and a lazy shirt, which was Billy's. He sighed as he sat on the bed, going under the covers. He was laying on his other side, not facing Billy. Steve was biting his bottom lip thinking, hoping, that Billy wouldn't break things off. It was a good sign he stayed though, but Steve couldn't stop thinking that maybe he was just too tired, so when he would woke up, he would leave Steve alone, forever. Steve let out small sob and put the cover on his face.

After a while, listening Billy's breathing and his own heart beat getting slower, he feel asleep.

******

Steve woke up little after nine. He looked outside the window and it was snowing peacefully. He felt someone watching him even if he wasn't facing them. He at first didn't remember what had happened last night, the fight for example, but it came in to his mind quickly. It was Billy. He stayed. He crawled under the cover a little, until he felt hand on his hair. He gasped, very quietly.

"You a wake?" Billy asked him with that, rough sleep voice. He stroke Steve's hair a little and it gave Steve goosebumps all over his body. Steve pressed his face on his pillow a little, not wanting to face Billy or even talk to him. He still felt Billy's hand on his hair, until Billy was putting his hand over his waist. Steve let out soft moan, because of the sweet touch. Billy shifted closer to him, now pressed on Steve's back. This was weird, they have had these kind of moments, but not after a fight. They never talked about the fights after it happened. Steve's cover was below his waist, his ass peeking out a little. He always got hot sleeping under it, but right now he needed it so bad. He wanted to cover himself from the world and from Billy's gaze, from his _touch_.

He felt Billy's lips on his cheekbone, a tender kiss, which made Steve's whole body slightly pink. Billy rarely would open like this, so Steve tried to took everything in. Every touch, kiss, noise..

Steve sifted his body closer to Billy, so he could be held by him. Billy put his forehead on Steve's cheek and put his warm hand under Steve's shirt. Steve moaned a little, eyes getting wet by how sweet Billy was to him. He knew Billy wouldn't be like this with others, he fucking knew it.

"You wanna talk about it?" Billy whispered in to Steve's ear and gave his cheek a kiss. Steve didn't know what to answer. Billy had never talked about things with him, about feelings.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the window. It was calming, the snowing was beautiful.

"No." Steve said quietly. He felt how Billy was staring at him.

"If you really want to y— I mean, _we_ can talk about it." Billy got his hand on Steve's chin, making Steve to look up at him. Their gazed locked and Steve was looking at Billy with hurt, but loving eyes too.

"I know, but," He moved little closer to Billy, putting his hand on his cheek. "I know you didn't mean it.." He put his thumb on Billy's bottom lip and kept it there. Billy looked little concerned, but when Steve kissed him, he let out the breath he was holding. They kissed for a little while, until they pulled apart, both little breathless. Steve kept his eyes closed, feeling the blush forming on his face. He opened his eyes, seeing Billy watching him with blown pupils, blushing too. Steve let out a giggle and then pushed himself on top of Billy. Billy gasped a little while Steve got on top of him, long legs spread. Billy kept his hands on Steve's thighs, smiling.

"You're wearing my shirt?" He tugged the shirt a little and Steve rolled his eyes taking his hand off.

"Well obviously, this isn't my style.." He smiled and put his hand on Billy's cheek. Billy smirked a little and winking at Steve.

"It looks good on you" He bit his lip and squeezed Steve's thigh a little "might let you have view more, just to see you how pretty you would look in them." He chuckled a little, but not teasing way. Steve rolled his eyes and he rested his hands on Billy's chest. They watched each other, warm smiles on their faces. After a while, Billy's hands started to go to his back and then lower. Steve bit his bottom lip gently, trying not to close his eyes.

"Can I?" Billy asked and Steve nod. Billy put his hands on Steve's ass and gently gripped it. Steve let out soft moan as he threw his head back. His hands were on fist as they were still on Billy's chest, keeping himself up. He felt how Billy spread his ass cheeks with little tighter grip. Steve's mouth was open as he started to move himself on Billy's lap. He felt Billy's hardening cock under his spread legs and that made him move little faster.

_"Fuck, Harrington" _Billy groaned tightening the grip and jerking his hips on Steve. Steve moved his hand on Billy shoulder and closed his eyes. "Mhm, you like that, Billy?" he moaned feeling himself getting hard under his white little underwear. The ones that made his ass look amazing.

"Yes, _baby_, fuck" Billy was looking at Steve's hips as they moved in beautiful movement. He was groaning under Steve, starting to pull Steve's underwear off, showing his ass which was pink by Billy's squeezing. He scratched his other cheek and Steve let out needy whine. 

"Fuck, are you naked?" Steve gasped, as Billy pulled his underwear off and felt Billy cock on his ass right away. Billy chuckled "I always sleep naked, _baby_, you should know it by now, hm?" Steve just giggled a little, until he bit his beautiful pink lip. He was such an pretty thing to look at Billy thought.

"Get up on your knees." Billy moved his hands on Steve's hips, lifting him up a little. When Steve was on his knees, Billy started to pull the underwear down on Steve's thighs. Steve moaned as his hard, wet cock jumped out from the underwear.

"You're so wet, fuck, Princess" Billy licked his lips as Steve shook his head "Don't call me that.." a little smirk tried to escape from Steve's face and Billy smirked more. "Nah, you like it when i call you that, _Princess."_

"Shit.." Steve moaned and then his underwear was fully off. Finally.

Billy tossed the underwear to the ground and got both of his hands on Steve's ass again.

"What do you want, baby?" Billy purred low and Steve whimpered on top of him, as he teased his cock between Steve's ass cheeks. "Tell me."

"I-I want you inside me, Billy.." He whispered

"Hm? You need to be louder, baby."

"I want you, fuck, I need you, _please_.." Steve whined as Billy scratched his back "please, _daddy_"

Billy hummed and got his hands on Steve's waist, pulling himself up so he was face to face with Steve, him sitting on Billy's lap. He looked at him with those big doe eyes, until Billy kissed him. Steve moaned in to the kiss as Billy hold him tightly around the waist. Billy moved from Steve's lips to his neck and started to make marks. Steve's hands were resting on Billy's shoulders, as he dig his nails in to Billy. He didn't mind of the little sting it made him feel.

Suddenly Billy got up from the bed, Steve still in his hands. Steve yelped and moved his hands on Billy's neck so he wouldn't fall. Those long bambi legs tightly around Billy's waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Steve asked, panting heavily as Billy kept him in his big arms. Steve had his gaze clocked on Billy's until Billy threw him on to the bed. Steve yelped again as his back hit the bed, legs spread wide. Billy was laughing and was just standing there naked and hard between Steve's legs, with that naughty smirk on his face. Billy's hands were on his hips as he watched Steve up and down.

"Want your _daddy_ to open you up, hm?" He licked his lips and Steve felt blushing even more. He nod slowly and Billy purrs keeping his tongue between his teeth. He got the lube from Steve's bedside table and opened it with a pop. He hummed proudly and started to put it in to his hand. Steve watched him the whole time, trying not cum just by seeing Billy naked. He didn't realize that Billy was suddenly sitting between his legs and putting one of his hands on Steve's lower stomach. Steve moaned and his head threw back in to his bed. He closed his eyes as he felt Billy's finger teasing his hole. _"Please, daddy, please"_ he whimpered, 'so fucking needy' as Billy always told him. Billy hummed and pushed the first finger in him. Steve whined, arching his back.

_"More, daddy" _Steve dig his fingers on the sheets, as he let out choked moans, while his _daddy _ was opening him up.

"Oh, you filthy little thing.." Billy laughed and put a third finger on Steve already. Fuck, Steve had hard time keeping it all together. 

Billy got down on his knees and licked Steve's cocks tip. It made Steve's whole body shiver in need and everything else. He let out whine, 'cause Billy stopped quickly. Fucking tease.

"Just look at you, all needy and wet for me," Billy smirked and smacked Steve's right thigh "fucking beautiful, so _gorgeous_." 

Steve sobbed as he felt his precum tripping all over him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cum. It would be embarrassing, to him at least. He didn't know how long he could keep himself together, but then Billy took his fingers off him and got on his knees. He got more lube and spread it on his hard cock. Fuck, Billy was so thick.

"You ready, _baby?_" 

Steve nod and pushed his wet hair from his forehead. He opened his eyes to watch Billy, but he quickly close them again, 'cause Billy was already pushing into him. 

"_Ah_, _fuck_, you're to tight, _baby_ " Billy started to thrust into him, slowly at first, but then getting little faster, when his cock started to slide better inside Steve. 

Steve let out high moans as Billy moved faster. It always made Steve so dizzy how good this all felt. Sometimes it hurt a little, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

_"Nghh, faster daddy, faster!" _Steve wined as Billy's hands were holding his hips in hard grip. He heard Billy's hard groans and even some high quiet moans, as he let them slip out off him. Steve wanted to hear them so _badly._

Billy was fucking him so hard and deep, that it felt like one of their first time when the found out more about their likes. This was so fucking good. Steve let his tongue out and his chin had his spit on it. He was smiling so much.

He didn't know where the idea came from, but next thing he knew was, that he had pushed Billy next to him on his back and Steve was on top of him. Billy had raised his eyebrow a little, but then groaned as Steve started riding him. He had never rode him, but he had wanted to do it so long. He didn't wanna bring it up, 'cause he knew how much Billy like to be the one in control, but he did seems to like, fuck, even _love_ it by the moans he let out.

"_Oh fuck,_ _baby_, you feel so good on my cock" Billy moaned low, but when Steve deepened himself on his cock, Billy let out high moan. Steve started to giggle little teasing way and Billy was blushing "You like that, _daddy? hm?" _

Steve put his hand on Billy's neck and choked him a little. Billy's eyes widened and Steve smiled, teeth showing. Billy looked at him, until he swallowed slowly. Steve started to ride him faster and threw his own head back too.

"Yes, right there daddy, _fuCK-!!_" Billy hit his prostate and Steve let out high scream. He hit the spot over and over again and Steve was sobbing, 'cause how good it felt. His hand on Billy's neck tightened a little and Billy gasped, hands on Steve's hips to push him deeper. Him knowing how good Steve felt right now, made him even more harder. 

They had this quick rhythm going on, as Steve started to jerk himself off the same time. Billy kept his eyes on Steve the whole time, admiring how beautiful Steve was like this. He was always beautiful, but seeing him on top of him, fucking Billy's cock deep in him, was a dream come true. "I'm gonna, _ah_, i'm gonna cum" Billy moaned and Steve bit his lip

_"Fill me, daddy"_

And then Billy came. Hips jerking as Steve rode him trough it. It wasn't long after Steve came too, all over Billy's chest and face. Steve's whole body was tensed up for a while until he collapsed on top of Billy, resting his head on Billy's neck.

"Holy shit.." he breathed and laughed a little. Billy was staring at the ceiling, still little surprised by this whole thing, but he laughed a little with Steve. He hold his hands on Steve's back and hugged him. He felt how Steve smiled on his neck and it made him smile little bit too. 

"You're sticky" Steve said, kissing Billy's neck.

"Well, thanks to you" He gasped as Steve got up. His dick was still inside Steve, so when he got off of him, he let out small moan. Jesus Fucking Christ..

They layd on silence, both breathing way calmer. It was still snowing outside and it was much brighter too. Billy knew Steve would have wanted to talk about the fight last night. Billy didn't really want to, but he would have, if it meant for Steve to be okay again. He cared about that little brat so much and he wanted to know everything he thought about, but he was always stuck with his own feelings. He didn't wanna hurt Steve, but he always did. He bit his cheek, until he felt warm hand on his chest.

"Are you okay? I can see that you're thinking something.." Steve asked, smiling softly. Billy looked at him with serious eyes, but softened a little when Steve gave him a small kiss.

"Sure. I'm okay." He gave Steve a little smile, but knowing Steve, he didn't buy it.

"Is it about last night?" Steve's eyes got sadder so quickly that it made Billy angry. He wasn't angry at Steve, but to himself for making Steve feel like that.

"Yeah, I mean.." He didn't watch Steve anymore and sighed "I didn't say sorry."

"You don't have to"

"No, no, I do. I know I hurt you,_ Steve_." He closed his eyes, but still felt how Steve was looking at him. "I was just pissed by the Max stuff and shit, so I thought it would be funny to make you jealous or something, fuck, I'm sorry." He put his hand on his eyes, because he still saw the light coming from the window. Steve didn't say anything so he continued. "I didn't know I would go too far, I didn't know it would affect you like that. I should have known." He still kept the hand on his eyes. "I don't want to make you feel shit about yourself, 'cause you really shouldn't." He sighed, but then felt Steve's hand, taking his hand to his chest. Billy looked at Steve, who had little smile on his face.

"It's okay." He smiled little more and Billy just stared at him. "I know you're sorry, Billy. I know it's hard for you to talk." They held hands on Billy's chest and Steve probably felt how fast Billy's heart was beating. "but the fact that you're till trying, well, that's one of the many reasons why I lov- I mean LIKE! yes, like you!" Steve's eyes widened and the red that was forming on his face so quickly made Billy laugh. Steve couldn't look at Billy, but Billy just got up and kissed him. Steve gasped, but calmed down a little.

"I _like_ you too, Pretty boy" He smirked and wiggled his brows. Steve rolled his eyes at him, pouting his lips. He was so cute.

"I mean it Billy! I do y'know..like you and stuff" He watched away, but Billy got his hand on his chin. Steve looked up at him, doe eyes watching blue ones.

"Who said I didn't mean it too, huh? You little brat" He kissed Steve's cheeks and Steve giggled a little. They were both nervous. Telling each other how they felt and even acting like this, was new. Billy was surprised he even was like this, but something in Steve brought these thoughts inside his head, like he needed to be tender with Steve. He needed to love him. 

He was goner for him. They both were, for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @plistommy!


End file.
